


Oh How The Mighty Fall(In Love)

by heartsliesnpeterick



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsliesnpeterick/pseuds/heartsliesnpeterick
Summary: Earth,Fire,Air,WaterDecades have passed since the last known water avatar and now there's a new one that's the definition of chill until he meets someone that lights a legit fire under himOr the Peterick(and bandom) Avatar the Last Airbender AU  where Pete's from the Northern Water Tribe and Patrick's from the Fire Nation
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 2





	Oh How The Mighty Fall(In Love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AshesSnowAndDreamsDeferred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesSnowAndDreamsDeferred/gifts).



> This is for AshesSnowAndDreamsDeferred(whose also a co-creator) Thank you for everything from the bottom of my heart. I love you <3
> 
> I should eventually remake my banners since I changed my username from yourtiredheart to heartsliesnpeterick

Patrick Stump was not having a good day. He had spilled tea all over himself at the local tea shop; The Jade Dragon; had forgotten to bring enough money to purchase dinner for himself and now as he walked towards his apartment in Ba Sing Se, it was pouring rain.   
  
“UGH! Why couldn’t I have been born a water bender?!?” Patrick scowled as the water soaked him as he walked. Then just like that, the water stopped. Patrick looked and saw water above his head was being bent away. Turning he was met with a pair of chocolate brown eyes, instantly Patrick blushed. “Ummm thank you? I’m already kind of soaked though.”   
  
“Well, you’re dripping with good looks so it makes sense.”   
  
“That...that was the lamest pickup line I’ve heard. But still..this is my apartment...want to come in? I’m Patrick by the way.”

  
  


“Well met, I’m Pete.” Patrick smiled as they shook hands. “Um want some tea? I can put a pot on while I change out of these wet clothes.”   
  
Pete gave him a cheeky smirk. “Maybe later, I think I’d rather help you out of those clothes.”    
  
Patrick knew he had to be careful, what if Pete was an assassin after him sent by his crazy brother but at the same time, he couldn’t say no to those hot whiskey eyes. “Follow me..”   
Patrick didn’t know why he was doing this, he never used to be like this until he burned the bridges of his past. But Pete's mouth kissing down his neck and his stroking his inner thigh was sending sparks of pleasure through his body. It was a special spark, Patrick had one night stands before but never felt like this. He wondered if that was because he found the one person he was meant to be with for the rest of his life. But that was impossible, right? Stuff like that was for fairy tales and sadly Patrick's life was anything but a fairy tale.

"Patrick? Are you alright? Do you want to stop?"

Now Patrick knew he had to be dreaming, no one was ever this considerate during a one night stand. "Yeah..I'm fine just...it's been a while." It wasn't a complete lie, it had been a while since he had last slept with anyone. "Keep going, I’m loving your mouth and hands on me. They're making my shitty day much better."

  
  


Pete chuckled and it sent more sparks and shivers down Patrick’s spine as he arched to Pete’s touch. “Lubricant’s in the drawer...just… please...I...want you.”

  
  


It seemed like an eternity as Pete worked him open and when he slid into him Patrick saw stars. Everything with Pete felt different..it felt  _ right. _

Patrick woke up first the next morning and was shocked to see Pete still there. He smiled and for a brief moment Patrick thought maybe he finally got the life he deserved instead of the life he was handed. Then he checked his text messages.   
  
‘Hey, I need your help, he never came back home.’   
  
He sighed leaving Pete a note while he went to get dressed.

‘Hey, Pete, one of my friends is missing and I need to find him, maybe next our paths cross it will be more permanent. Just make sure to lock the door when you leave.’

That was the note Pete read over as met up with his gang of friends at the exit of the Ba Sing Se.   
  
~#~

“People of the fire nation, this is your firelord speaking. The prince is dead but there is the problem of the avatar..if found bring them to me. That is all.”


End file.
